shadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Archie Sonic Universe Issue 2
Time and Again '''Past: One Year Ago''' The story opens with a recap of Sonic and Shadow's famous duel in the White Jungle on Prison Island. In the middle of the battle, Rouge reports she has six Chaos Emeralds inside the Prison Island vault. '''Present''' Shadow and Rouge hed off to New Megaopolis on a support mission for Sonic and the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix. (Note: See Sonic the Hedgehog #197-200 for more information). Shadow contacts Sonic and enlists his aid in the mission. The two run off to meet Rouge. '''Past''' Dr. Eggman informs Shadow on his communicator that the charges for the island have been set. Rouge reveals that she has been locked inside of the vault with the Chaos Emeralds. Impatient, Eggman tells Shadow to leave her there and that they will dig the emeralds out of the ashes. Overhearing this, Sonic asks Shadow if he wants a truce to rescue Rouge. Shadow agrees, and the two dash through White Jungle to get to the vault. Once reached, the two spindash inside of the vault and get to Rouge. Shadow, with the six Chaos Emeralds in hand, uses Chaos Control to teleport to Dr. Eggman's desert base. Rouge thanks Shadow for rescueing her, but Shadow shoves off the compliment and teleports to Space Colony ARK. Sonic and Rouge deside to team up, and infiltrate Eggman's base to steal a shuttle to piolt into space. '''Present''' Rouge is waiting at the base of a large observatory. Shadow and Sonic arrives. Rouge and Shadow inform Sonic that the observatory holds a telescope that was converted into a laser by Dr. Eggman. The laser is capable of obliterating the Freedom Fighters' force field, the camp inside of it, and just about half of the Egg Dome. Sonic believes that the Doom Laser is a bit over the top for Eggman. Shadow shares with Sonic a theory that Dr. Eggman is losing his hold on reality and is going insane. Sonic disagrees, but Shadow reminds him not to underestimate Eggman in the coming battle. Rouge calls Sonic and Shadow over so that they can disable the laser. The trio invade the dome. Sonic and Shadow keep the laser's security system busy while Rouge tries to hack the laser as its moving into position. '''Past''' Sonic dodges a blast from on E-100 series robot that heavily resembles Gamma. Sonic askes Rouge is she is close to finding the key to get into the inner chamber of the base. '''Present''' Rouge accidentily trips a self-destruct system on the console. '''Past''' Sonic and Rouge fly up to Space Colony ARK in a stolen space shuttle. '''Present''' Rouge suggests using force to stop the Doom Laser. Shadow tosses a Chaos Spear at the laser but it ricochets off. Sonic tries spin dashing into it, but he simply bounces off the laser's armor. Rouge suggests destroying the laser's couplings to throw it off target. '''Past''' Sonic dashes to the Eclipse Canon. Shadow tosses a Chaos Spear into Sonic's back. Rouge orders Shadow to stop attacking Sonic and says that she has found a video he should see. '''Present''' Rouge flies Sonic and Shadow towards the locks. The duo spin dash into the locks, which results in putting the laser at the angle to fire. '''Past''' Sonic and Shadow are inside of a shrine surrounded by the Chaos Emeralds. Rouge informs them that a [[Biolizard| beast]] has merged with the ARK and is pulling it towards Mobius. Sonic and Shadow use the Chaos Emeralds to become Super Sonic and Super Shadow and engage the beast. '''Present''' Shadow takes off his inhibitor rings, giving him enough power to devert the laser. '''Past''' Super Sonic and Super Shadow then use Chaos Control to put the ARK back into orbit, but Shadow loses his power and begins to fall to Mobius. He says that he has fulfilled Maria's wish. Sonic extends his hand to help him, but Shadow dosen't take it, and he falls back to Mobius. '''Present''' Shadow's plan worked, but he fell off the laser and was caught by Sonic saying that they weren't going through that again. With the laser beyond repair from all the damage, Shadow and Rouge left Sonic to his final battle with Eggman and wished him good luck. Rouge then marvelled at how far Sonic and Shadow's relationship had come and then headed back to base with the black hedgehog. Other Features Sonic Graphic Novel Library (Formerly Sonic Graphics Novel Checklist) Sonic Checklist Your Sonic Universe (Sonic Grams) Off Panel Trivia Part of this story is a recap of Sonic Adventure 2. Image Gallery References External Links